Time Travel Apprentices
by Frenchtosser
Summary: In their 7th year, Hermione and Draco head boy and girl get the oppertunity to become time travel apprentices.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own it...I know your all shocked.

**Summary:** In their seventh year, Hermione and Draco get a chance to become apprentices of time travel.

**A/N: **I hope you like it. Please review, it keeps me going.

* * *

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were both called to Proffesor McGonagall's office at the start of term, for their seventh year. Neither knew what it was about, both they both assumed it had something to do with thier being head boy and girl. Now they stood silently before Proffesor McGonagall, as she finished writing something on her desk, both growing anxious as to what this meeting could entail.

Hermione shuffled her feet, and bit her lip, worry flooding through her, she wondered if she had done something wrong. She hoped not, but then, she really couldn't be sure, she couldn't help but feel that if it was good McGonagall would have already spoken to them. The new and improved Draco, however, showed no outward view of turmoul or anxiety. He stood tall and erect (he had just grown to 6,2), with his cermonial smirk covering his handsome features. Hermione found that his indifferent attitude only made her dread worse, and resolved not to look at him. Finally after several long moments of waiting McGonagall spoke.

"So, I am sure your both wondering why I called you here tonight." Hermione couldn't help but to smile, the line was so cliche. However, Proffesor McGonagall seemed not to understand the reason for her smile and her lips thinned dangerously at Hermione.

"Yes, Proffesor." Hermione said seriously, relizing that McGonagall had probley never read the muggle novel. The transfiguration proffesor nodded and continued.

"As you both know, there is no wizard college of study to continue your magicall education." Both students nodded an affirmative. "There is, however, an excellent oppertunity available to the both of you, in which, if willing, you will be able to advance your own knowledge to limitless boundries." She paused to give this sentance the proper effect, and seemed satisfied with the awe of both listeners so continued. "This oppertunity, has never before been made to any Hogwarts student, and hasen't been made at all since the days of Gridell. So before you decide one way or the other, I would like you both to consider the magnitude and honor of the oppertunity alone." Draco shuffled impatiently, but Hermione didn't notice, her mind was to busy dreaming of what this 'oppertuinty' could possibly be. "As of late, the muggle Univeristy of Oxford has been working with Hogwarts and most espesially with Albus Dumbledore, to produce a knew time turner. A time turner that could, essentailly, take the bearer, or in this case bearer's. to any one event, and allow them to view and interact (without fear of change) in that event, and in anything else they wish to do. I will not get into the techniques now of how its done, that will be saved for later. But in short, the head creator of this 'machine' Mr. Jhon Debardes, has invited you both to spend your final year of school as his apprentices in the new art or 'time travel'."

This information took a moment to process with both students. This time it was Draco who spoke first.

"Mr. Jhon Debardes? I've never heard of him." Draco said unexpectadley. McGonagall looked a little annoyed by his remark, but refraimed from saying so if she was.

"No, you wouldn't have Mr. Malfoy. He is a muggle proffesor from Oxford, he is very prestigious."

"And how are we supposed to learn from a muggle, excuse me Granger, I mean how am I suppose to learn from a muggle." McGonagall titled her head down and spoke to Malfoy in a very irratated manor.

"The idea is Mr. Malfoy, that you would both benefit off one another, and simply because he is a muggle doesn't mean that you couldn't learn anything from him. I am sure he knows much more than you do, at your present age. Presonally I believe it would be less advantageous for him, seeing as he cannot learn magic from you...the only thing you could teach him, yourself, Mr. Malfoy." Malfoy fumed and seemed almost ready to turn and leave that instant. McGonagall looked as if she wouldn't mind if he did. But for whatever reasons, perhaps because Draco thought the pro's outweighed the con's, he held his ground.

"Excuse me Proffesor, but does this mean, that we would miss our entire 7th year?" Hermione asked, seeing this as the only drawback to an otherwise uttertaly desirable learning experience. Draco smirked, but said nothing in front of McGonagall.

"Yes, Miss Granger." Hermione's heart sunk, and she thought of Ron and Harry, and then a Hermione's thought of something dreadfull...newts!"

"But Proffesor! What about N.E.W.T.S!" Hermione asked in horror.

"Oh Honestly, you two are the most ungratefull students in all of Hogwarts! I might as well tell Dumbledore that neither of you are intrested with the way your acting...Mr. Debardes will just have to find willing and more appreciative students elsewhere." Neither student moved, and Proffesor McGonagall surveyed them both for a moment before she dared continue. "Miss Granger, obviously, you would be exempt from your examanation if you were to take on something like this...of far more merit, I assure you. I wonder if either of you fully relize the oppertunity being givin to you? Do you realize what you could do and see..that until now no living person has been able to do freely. You will be able to observe and participate in history, without any fear of changing it...you will have endless resources and ultimatley be the most privleged members of the magicall community, if not the world!" This speech seemed to have the desired effect. For both Hermione and Draco seemed to be contempalting the possiblities. "However, if you do not wish to participate, you need simply say it, I will tell Dumbledore, and the idea will never be pressed to you again."

"Oh no! I was only-" Hermione began.

"Proffesor, I was only inquring as to-" Draco began. But McGonagall cut them off with a wave of her hand.

"Thats what I thought." She smiled at them, and pushed a piece of paper towards them on her desk. "If you wish to accept, you will need to sign this document, and I will need the approval of your parents." Both hesitated at this, obviously thinking of their parents reactions to the news. McGonagall seemed to be thinking along the same lines for she quickly added. " Well seeing as how your both of age, you are both 17 I presume, ah yes well, seeing as you are both 17 and of age your parents approval isn't really necessary but more of a good thing to have." Both seemed relieved at this. " You will also need to purchase the proper requirements in Diagon Alley by the following Tuesday, when you will begin your apprentinship with Mr. Debardes. Any questions?"

"What do we do in the meantime?" Draco asked lazily.

"Stay at school of couse, I presumed you would want at least a week to say goodbye to your friends and get your affairs in order." Hermione was glad for this, but she noticed that Draco seemed not to like it in this least. His smirk had become an ugly snarl. Suddenly, while looking at that ugly snarl, Hermione realized what she faced before her. A year with only Draco Malfoy for real company..besides their instructor of course. The thought was a very grim one indeed, and she knew that it must be equally grim (if not more so) to Draco. She wondered if she could handle that amount of time, with only his company. She was still thinking about this, while she sighned the long piece of parchment paper in front of her, her eyes barley scanning its contents. She couldn't help but feel like she was sighning her life away, even though she knew what an excellent and rare oppertunity it was.

"Thank you, Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, report to Dumbledore's office by 9am on tuesaday morning...Here are your supply lists...and you may travel to Diagon Alley any time you see fit, as long as you are back on campus before 10:00pm. That will be all." And that was all.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took me so so long to post again, and I'm dreadfully sorry about my many grammar errors and spelling mistakes, not really my forte...as I'm sure you've been able to tell. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

Ch. 2

Hermione couldn't believe it. She was to be a time traveler, it was as if her life had suddenly taken a radical change, and she had no control over its direction. She would have been a fool to turn down such an opportunity, as it was, of course she wouldn't have, if only for mere curiosities sake. But still, she had always had a sort of ruff idea of how her seventh year would be, at Hogwarts, with Ron and Harry, and now she would be away at Oxford with Draco… Hermione hadn't even bothered to go to the opening feast, she couldn't bear the idea of telling Ron and Harry yet, they were both so happy now. Still as she sat on her bed with the supply list in front of her she couldn't help but feel butterfly's in her stomach. Just imagining all that she would see, ancient Rome, the renaissance, the black plague, discovery of America. The possibilities were boundless, and there was no risk! No alliteration to history, it was extraordinary. Thinking of her supply list she pulled it towards her to read. She hadn't even bothered to look over it yet.

1. Invisibility cloak (essential)

Invisibility cloak! Hermione's eyes grew wide, that would cost a fortune! And what on Earth for, she thought there was no risk, why would they be hiding. She pondered this for a moment, but she thought, she supposed appearing and disappearing might be a bit awkward, and of course there would be some situations that they wouldn't be welcome in. But still, they were so rare, and so expensive she didn't see how she would find one, or afford one in Diagon alley. She looked on down the list.

2. Wardrobe consisting of Leather boots Tunic Cloak Dress (for Hermione) Briefs Leather gloves Wool coat Wool socks

That shouldn't be so hard to obtain. She could easily obtain all of that gear in Diagon Alley.

3. Text book: History Unraveled by: Porter Preston.

Hermione's eyes gleamed, so there would be book work too, she was so relived. The prospect of a whole year without any real learning had seemed very bleak, indeed.

4. Guppy's Grub Gum.

Hermione looked at this item with a cocked eyebrow, she had never heard of such a thing.

5. Weasley's Chip of learnedness.

Hermione's eyebrow ascended further into her hairline, so her list extended into the Weasley's devices, what on Earth was the Chip of Learnedness? And the last and final object on the list:

6. Evacuator.

She didn't know what the evacuator was, but she imagined it had something to do with apparating out of a place. Laying down her list, she decided to go first thing in the morning, before breakfast. The reason for this was two-fold. One her curiosity as to the objects, and two her avoiding of Ron and Harry. Climbing under the covers, her last coherent thought that night was on Ron's smiling face, and with a pang of guilt she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning came much earlier than she would have liked. Hermione climbed grudgingly out of bed, and into the unusually cold room. Wrapping her arms around her body tightly she looked around for the source of the draft. Immediately she discovered it, the window was ajar. Fear coupled in Hermione's gut. The window hadn't been opened when she went to bed, and looking around at her roommates, she doubted seriously that any of them would have been so careless as to leave it open, though they were a bit ditzy. She made her way to the window, grabbed the latch was about to pull the window closed when she spotted it. Laying on the seal of the window, placed precariously in the crack lay a small scroll with spidery words scrawled across it. Her fear increased irrationally at the sight of it, and she knew instinctively that it was for her. Picking it up she read it quickly,

I'm leaving for the alley now, meet me behind Flourish and Blots at 8:00. Don't be late.

Draco Malfoy

And that was all it said. Hermione looked around at the hourglass, and was relieved to see that it was only 7:30. She still had time. Never did the notion enter her head not to meet Malfoy, she knew that whatever he was going to say must be important, even if it was malicious. The fear in her stomach mixed with excitement, and she hurriedly through on her robes. She knew it, today was going to be the start of her new life, she could feel it.

* * *

Please Review, I love them. Sorry its so short, but I promise I have a lot more in my head comming. Its going to be good. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione arrived in Diagon Alley punctually at 7:55. She still had five minuets before she had to meet Draco Malfoy. Walking briskly thorough the alley she took into account what a beautiful morning it was. The wind was light and crisp for this cool September day. The sky was a light blue hue, with streaks of yellow morning sun shooting through it, as if they were, waking up the sky. And all around her in the alley itself were the signs of preparation and reawaking that are generally present in a town in the morning. Shops were opening up, carts were being pushed, mats were being shaken from thresholds, it was all very stirring. And despite the mysterious note from Draco, and his shady meeting behind Flourish and Blots at 8:00, Hermione was happy. She felt that as if, she could, in this moment, escape into the morning, sink into the luminous rush and calm of it all, and fold into its warm beckoning arms and disappear forever. Nothing else seemed to matter, here walking down the cobblestone street of a awakening Diagon Alley, but the right then and there. There was no Voldemort, or Harry Potter, or time turners, or magic, there was simply life, and getting ready for a new day. 

Hermione approached Flourish and Blots with a light step, not really caring what new threat Draco would through at her, she felt that nothing he could say could deter her happy mood. But on turning the final bend of the building and seeing his sneering pale face, and slicked back hair, her stomach turned. She was wrong. With a heavy heart she walked up to him.

"Bout time, Granger, thought you'd forgotten where it was." He sneered at her, with his familiar leer. Hermione sighed, some things never changed. Though she did have to stifle a laugh, his sneer did look a little bit funnier on a boy of 17 who had was a little over six feet, than it had on an eleven year old. Draco didn't seem to notice her amusement, which Hermione was thankful for.

"Well, sorry, Malfoy, your note didn't really give me much time to prepare. Couldn't you have just told me to meet you here yesterday when we left McGonagall's? Besides its not like I'm late, its 8:00." Malfoy stared at her annoyed for a moment, and looked like he was about to retort, when the sound of a box dropping stopped him. His grey eyes widened, and he grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her closer to the building before she had time to argue. Hermione yanked her arm away, but Draco didn't pay any attention, he was looking around furiously for the reason for the calamity.

"Its alright, it was probably just someone carrying in restocks, and they dropped a box." Hermione said, a little astonished, but Malfoy took no notice and instead just keep looking about. "Malfoy, for goodness sakes, are you even listening to me, why are you so paranoid?" Malfoy suddenly flung his head in her direction his eyes ablaze.

"Shh! Do you have to be so loud, Granger? Has it ever occurred to you in the last few minuets that I might have something private to tell you, and don't want to be overheard?" He hissed through his teeth. Hermione stared at him. She had not really entertained the idea, she had just assumed that Malfoy was going to lobby threats at her in a sinister alleyway, not actually tell her anything of merit, why would he? Malfoy sighed annoyed when she gave no answer, looking over his shoulder again, he leaned towards her.

"I have reason to suspect that this "extra learning" there sending us on isn't for the reasons they say its for." He whispered to her, Hermione had never been so close to Malfoy in such a harmonious manor. Draco turned his steely eyes back on hers waiting for her reaction. Hermione's eyes widened.

"That's it?" She asked. Draco's face hardened.

"What do you mean, that's it? McGonagall and Dumbledore, the school, is lying to us. Getting us out of the way." Draco hissed again. Hermione stared up at him with one eyebrow cocked. She couldn't help but think his idea preposterous.

"That's preposterous, why on Earth would they want us out of the way?" Draco grabbed her arm again,

"I don't know, Granger, but I do know that I'm right about this, don't listen to me, like I care what you think, I just thought you might know something about it." But his eyes showed that he did care, and that he felt very adamantly about what he said. Hermione began to wonder. It did seem odd that all of a sudden the two head students were to be sent away to be apprentices for time travel? Hermione stared.

"Are you suggesting that the whole thing is a fabricate?" Malfoy seemed almost relived that she showed interest, but if he did it was only momentary, his manor quickly returned to condescension.

"No, not at all, I believe in the legitimacy of the career, but I don't believe in the need for two students of Hogwarts to go along for a joy ride. IF the professor needed real witches and wizards to help he could get adults on something like this, and much more qualified adults may I add. Much more specialized adults, this is a huge deal, he wouldn't ask Hogwarts students for the first time. This has already been discovered. Already been done, this whole mess has just been set up to get us out of the school, possibly out of this time." Hermione was extremely surprised at how passionate Malfoy was about it, how strongly he advocated it. He had obviously thought about this a great deal.

"Why, though?" Hermione asked feebly, conscious of the fact that an angry Malfoy was still clutching her arm.

"Damn it Granger! I don't know that! I've already said, if I knew I wouldn't be standing here telling you would I? What I do know is that I'm going to get to the bottom of this, one way or the other, I'm going to find out why. And I think that whole slip about McGonagall telling us we didn't need the signatures was because she didn't want us to get the signatures. She doesn't want our parents to know." Hermione seriously doubted that, but she said nothing to oppose it, " I'm telling you Granger something is bizarre about this whole thing, remember how the old bag got so angry when we acted hesitate about it, how frustrated she got. They want us to go badly-"

"Because of the opportunity-"

"Blast the opportunity, she could care less whether we got the opportunity, something's wrong." At this point there was a much louder calmer, causing Malfoy to pull his arm away quickly and flatten himself against the wall solid. Hermione couldn't help a small laugh, this was all so absurd. She never suspected this from Malfoy. He didn't seem the conspiracy type, still….Hermione ducked a little against the wall following Malfoy's suit. A second later a scruffy looking man with a vacant expression came walking behind the building carrying an arm full of empty boxes. Noticing Hermione and Malfoy edged against the wall he stopped in his tracts.

"Eh!" He exclaimed in a thick cockney accent, "Wot are you two doing nicking behind the shop, for?" Hermione and Malfoy were silent, frozen in fear. Suddenly Hermione realized the ridiculousness of the situation, and stood up.

"We were just talking that's all. Sorry, we'll be going now." Throwing Malfoy a pointed look she turned to exit.

"Eh! No, no, no, I don't think so…you kant be 'Ere! You kant be back 'ere, this 'ere's private property, this is, you can't just be walling about back 'ere, gives a bad look to the establishment. You'll both 'ave to come inside and talk to the-" He did look stupid behind his stack of boxes, in pants that were miles larger than he was, held up by what looked like suspenders nibbled on by mice. He had on a child's robe thrown carelessly over his broad shoulders, that was in a state of utter shabbiness, and he was wearing toeless boats. Malfoy who had recovered himself, stood up , brushed himself off and simply walked away. Giving the man an apologetic look Hermione followed suit. The man's bellows were soon lost in the growing noise of Diagon Alley.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it, I have more to come. Please review. 


End file.
